


Trollbundet/Spellbound

by Crazyheart



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, Camping, Empathetic bond, Empaths, Evakteket Challenge, Evakteket Summer Challenge, Even is reluctant to the bonding, Fanart, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mixed Media, Music, Music Festival, POV Isak Valtersen, Smut, Soulmates, Summer, Summerfling soulmate AU, Supernatural Elements, Telepathic Sex, a hint of angst, bare feet, empathetic sex, is a summerfling all they will have?, summer fling you can't forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/Crazyheart
Summary: A summer fling soulmate AU. Isak has graduated from Nissen and he’s attending Trolsk (Enchanting), an alternative Fair/music festival with his friends. When he meets a guy called Even, they bond. However, Even is reluctant about bonding. Is a summer fling all they will have?Prompts: Camping, summer fling you can’t forget, bare feet.





	Trollbundet/Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Evakteket summer challenge. It's been really fun! I loved the prompts I got for the challenge; camping, summer fling you can't forget and bare feet. I chose to put them in a soulmate setting. So this is my very first soulmate fic! Thank you so much @coolauntskam and @twoenns for beta reading this fic! You've been amazing. 
> 
> And thank you Mari/ @miranhasart on Tumblr for this amazing art: https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/post/176293443255/miranhas-art-a-birthday-present-for-camilla. 
> 
> I wish everyone that stumbles over this, a good summer!
> 
> Warning: I forgot to warn that there's oral sex without using a condom in this fic. Sex without protection is not safe sex. These boys aren't thinking about it because they're drunk and high. That's not really an excuse, though. I am considering to rewrite the scene because although I think a lot of kids (and maybe especially Norwegian kids) forget his, it's better to write safe sex. Please always use protection when you have sex with someone who's not recently tested!

#  ****

#  **Trolsk / Enchanting**

The sand was rough and cool under Isak’s bare feet, but after weeks of summer he barely noticed. He was just glad he remembered to take his shoes off before he went down to the beach. He hated to get sand in his shoes.

A moment of peace, that was all he needed. He was stuck at this campground right outside Bergen, crammed into a small camper with Jonas and Mahdi, and although he liked them well enough, he had enough of them at times. Politics, music and girls. Isak had heard most of their comments and opinions repeatedly.

It felt like they had known each other forever. They had just graduated from Nissen and were ready to move on to new schools and new experiences. This holiday was supposed to be the whole squad doing something together before they went off to different places. Well, almost the whole squad. Magnus was nauseatingly in love and was travelling with Vilde.  

It was Jonas’ idea to go to _Trolsk_ , this strange fair-slash-music festival in the middle of nowhere. Eva, Sana and Chris were there, too, but they were staying with Eva’s grandparents. Sana said she was too old to live in a camper, and the other girls seemed to agree that bedrooms and access to a kitchen and bathroom was a plus.

Isak stared at the water. He couldn't hear much of the sound from the ocean in front of him. The noise from the concerts in the festival area and the cheering and shouting from the camp was a constant din in the background. That was the second reason he was out here. He needed a moment of silence so he could hear his own thoughts.

Isak watched how the moonlight was highlighting the white foam in the water. A storm or something was billowing up in the distance, clouds dark and silver-tipped and roiling, and the waves were starting to flare up and foam where the distant wind had pushed them harder into shore. The trees surrounding the beach gave the place an enchanted feel. _Trolsk_. What a fitting name for this festival.

For a moment, Isak allowed himself to wonder if he would ever meet someone. Someone special. To bond with someone must feel a little like getting spellbound, right?

Isak thought of himself as a man of science, although he had always been a hopeless romantic deep down. It wasn’t something he broadcast to everyone, though it was a desire that had always been present in his mind.

Since he was little, Isak dreamed of bonding with someone who would love him as much as he loved them back, knowing they’d be together for the rest of their lives. That wasn’t only because he had exposure to it because of media and all sorts of movies and stories about bonding, but he had personally seen an example. Jonas’ parents were bonded. Jonas’ mum had told the boys several times the story of how she met Jonas’ dad, how she had tripped, and Jonas’ father had helped her to stand up. As their hands touched they felt it. It was as if the world had been off its axis and with that touch, everything went back to its rightful place.

It sounded magical, especially compared to Isak’s parents. As far as Isak knew, they weren’t soulmates at all. At least he hoped they weren’t, since his father left them like he did.

Hearing about how Jonas’ mum and dad met gave Isak a small hope that something like that could exist. That all it took to bond was a touch. Once you met the person you were destined to be with, the slightest touch of their skin would send sparks through your body, a choir of angels singing in your ears, or whatever people used to say. Isak imagined it happening to himself.

Even his scientific mind couldn’t keep his hope down.

He knew the statistics, though; there weren’t that many soulmates in the world. But they said that once you bonded, there wasn’t much that could go wrong in the relationship. If you bonded with someone it was because that person was right for you, more right than anyone else. There was basically no way to fuck up your relationship with your bond, because first of all, there wouldn’t be anything else in the world that you would want more than that relationship.

At least, that was what he had heard.

Some said that bonded couples also had a telepathic bond. Or was it called empathic? They couldn’t read each other’s thoughts, but they could sense each other’s feelings, even from miles away. They could have an idea what the other was doing, and sometimes they knew when the other needed help.

As a kid Isak believed everything people said about bonding. However, as he got older, he started to realize that bonding wasn’t so easy as his childhood self thought. As he read more about it, he discovered that not all bonded couples were happy. That some had a rough time if their soulmate left, or died. That some struggled when they had more than one soulmate. Others struggled if their soulmates had severe mental illnesses. Still, Isak kept thinking that it sounded attractive. It sounded better than feeling alone.

For a long time Isak had hoped that his best friend Jonas was his soulmate, but when they touched, nothing at all happened. Isak had tried to touch others, but still nothing happened. From early on he knew he liked boys, and he touched anyone willing to shake his hand. But nothing happened.

After a while Isak realized that his chances of bonding weren’t that promising. He knew that only less than 10% of the population were bonded. Actually, there weren’t many documented cases of bondings at all. A lot of couples seemed to keep it to themselves.

But then Jonas and Eva bonded, and Isak got his hopes up. Because, well, if his best friend had bonded, why couldn’t he? Maybe the statistics weren’t on his side, but who cared? He could find someone to bond with, he was sure of it.

Just - it didn’t happen.

Isak shivered as he stared at the dark water in front of him. He was starting to get cold. He decided to put his socks and shoes back on.

Just as he was about to turn around and go back to the camp, he bumped into a tall body. The touch felt like static electricity.

_What the fuck was this?_

The sensation advanced quickly from his hand and up his arm to his whole body, as if sparks were traveling across his flesh in a pleasant current.

– Oumph, Isak uttered, as he stumbled and fell to the ground. In a moment of confusion he thought he saw fireworks, but it must have been pyro from the concerts.

A tall, gangly figure was sitting in front of him, looking dazed in the flickering light from the pyro or firework over them. The other guy must have fallen too. Isak felt slightly dizzy; at the same time, a warm sensation spread across his chest.

– Are you okay? the guy’s voice said. His dark, soft voice. – Fuck, what is this...

The other man’s speech slowed to a crawl when their eyes met. The guy had this long-limbed look. About Isak’s age. He glanced at Isak through a messy fringe of dark blonde hair, blue eyes rimmed by long lashes, high cheekbones lit with a flush of sun, lips full and lush and Isak really needed to stop staring. Fuck, he was _gorgeous._

Isak shut his eyes, suddenly aware of the way his heart was racing. He felt like a mess of heat and lightheaded confusion.

He had to get up. He tried to get himself under control. It was too much. – Yeah, sure, he said, opening his eyes again and trying to get up. That was when he discovered the weirdest part of it all. Yeah, the impact with this other guy had made him fall, but he didn’t feel it anywhere. In fact, he felt light, dizzy and almost... relaxed? And he couldn’t feel the ground under him at all.

_What the fuck?_

He realized that he was floating in the air, just a centimeter or two over the ground. How could that be?

 _Fuck, I really fell for this guy,_ Isak thought. And _I’m flying, what the fuck? How do I get back down?_

Suddenly, as if the air went out of him, he was on the ground. He wondered if the other guy had noticed it. Probably not, it was kind if dark. He took the hand the other guy stretched out to him so that they both could get up. The touch sent new sparks through Isak’s  body. They both stumbled to their feet. Isak leaned closer to the body in front of him, breathing in the air of the other guy. For some reason it helped to stay close to this other man. It made the feeling of lightness in him stronger.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Isak couldn't fight the dizziness. – Oh my god, he said, almost whispering, in a tone too low as if he didn’t believe quite well what was happening. _Did we just bond?_

He didn’t say the last part out loud. Because, what if it was just his imagination?

The other guy looked confused, too. His eyes were wide, mouth hanging slightly open. Isak on the other hand was grinning. Because, _wow_ , what if this really was bonding? And with this hot guy!?

Then Isak realized that he really didn’t know that at all. He could be wrong. Could it be the weed? The other guy didn’t say anything about bonding or any strange feelings, after all, and that didn’t bode well. It could just be Isak’s imagination. And still, here he was, staring at the other guy and grinning like a madman. The other guy must think that something was wrong with him. His smile died.

– Uhm, sorry, I don’t know what just happened, he said. --  I just… I should probably go?

For some reason, just the thought of going away felt painful, but he still felt like he had to try.

But the second he took a step away, Isak’s stomach rolled, he had to hold back a groan. He felt slightly nauseous. When he started to turn away, he was stopped by the other guy’s hand reaching out for him, and landing on his arm. Suddenly he felt at ease again.

– Hey, the guy said, and it was the softest tone of voice Isak had ever heard. His touch was warm. His teeth shone white in the dark when he smiled. – Don’t go. I’m… Even. Hi.

– Uh, Isak responded. – Isak.

They shook hands. Isak had to concentrate to let go of Even’s hand. He definitely felt something pull him closer to this Even guy. Could this be the pull bonded people talked about? Or was it just… something else?

What if it was hallucinations? An early stage of schizophrenia?

Even’s eyes were kind of dazed. He looked from Isak to the ocean and back again. – Uhm, soo… were you just out here enjoying the view? he asked.

Isak took a deep breath. – Yeah, I needed a little alone time, he said. He still felt dizzy, but at least he managed to say something. He released his breath. – I’m camping with my friends and they are chill, but… it can get a little much at times.

Okay. He managed to say more than one word. This was progress.

Even laughed. He still looked a little confused, but he seemed far more relaxed. – Yeah, I know. I’m camping with some friends, too. It can get a little much. Are you here for the festival?

– Yup, Isak smiled. This was good. Talking seemed to help. He felt calmer, and more grounded.  – I’m not here to enjoy simple camping life with the regulars.

Even’s smile shone in the dark again. – No?  

– No.

They smiled at each other for a moment. – Good, then, Even said. – This was… I'm… Cool. Maybe I will see you at one of the concerts.

– Yeah, Isak said and swallowed. It sounded like Even was going to leave. Isak didn’t know what the hell just happened between them. But he knew that he was dizzy, tired and hungry and he didn’t want to let this Even get away any time soon.

– I’m getting a little cold, and hungry, he said. – Would you like to go get something to eat?   I think I saw some moose kebab in one of the stands.

– Moose kebab, really? Even grinned. Something playful danced in his eyes.

– Yeah, they’re trying to be hip and different with stuff at this festival. They have moose kebab and reindeer burgers, I think. Do you want to try it?

– Hah, yeah, I’d love to, Even said. – Hip and different is fine by me. Lead the way.

They turned to go, and Even put an arm around Isak’s shoulder. It almost seemed like he didn’t realize that he did it. But it felt good. Right. Like he belonged there. Isak wondered how he could get Even to stay with him for as long as possible, because he knew he couldn’t let go.

No way.

 

#  **Feber i blodet / Fever in the Blood**

Even Bech Næsheim, was, as it turned out, camping in a tent with his friends Mikael, Yousef and Elias. Two of the gang were missing, apparently, because they were working. Even was 21 years old, and he was going to a media school. He was single, and pansexual. And he looked weirdly obscene when he ate his moose burger in big, enthusiastic bites. Isak couldn’t take his eyes from his plush lips.

They were sitting in Isak and the boys’ camper, around the small table, with their knees touching. Everything felt pretty chill. Well, on the outside. Isak was burning on the inside. He was floating. Fuck, bonding or not, he wanted this so badly.

– I have bipolar disorder, Even said, in a rush, like he had dreaded saying it.

– Oh, Isak said, not knowing what more to say. He felt a sudden surge of shame, and became curious. Why did he feel shame about this?

At one time Isak used to be wary about mental illnesses. He had struggled with his mixed feelings for his mom and her difficulties for a long time. However, Linn, Magnus and the others had helped him realize that mental illnesses didn’t have to be something scary. He knew it wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t the end of the world, either. He still felt guilty that he had felt that way once. He wondered if Even picked it up. If they really were bonding, they were supposed to be picking up on each others’ feelings.

 _Oh dang, of course_. He realized that the shame probably wasn’t his own. Was Even the one feeling this?

Even’s cheeks were pink. – I had a huge episode during third year at Bakka, he said, as he put down his food for a moment. – It was really bad. I almost fucked up everything. But I’m lucky. I still have my friends and things are better now.

Isak just nodded, as he chewed on his own burger. – I’m glad you told me, he said in the end.

Even nodded. – I have kinda learned that it’s the smartest thing to do.

His knee bumped into Isak’s again, and Isak was relieved that they had the camper to themselves. When they had approached it earlier, they had just met the others on the way out to the last concert. The girls had joined Jonas and Mahdi for some cheaper drinks, it seemed, and now they were going back. Eva and Chris were singing a stupid song, and Jonas and Mahdi were talking about some band Isak had never heard of. They all seemed ridiculously drunk, well except for Sana. They only reacted to Even with half drunk smiles.

Oh, and that was another surprise. Sana knew Even. The two of them had hugged for a long time before she had left with the others.

– Even is a good guy, she had whispered to Isak before she walked away. – Treat him right, you hear?

So he tried.

Now Isak and Even were sitting here, eating and talking. And it was cozy, and it felt more familiar than it probably should, for two strangers. Even didn’t feel like a stranger. Isak wanted to open up to him, and tell him everything.

Isak told Even that he had been through some rough times, with his family and accepting that he was gay, but that he came out of it, and that his flatmate Eskild helped him a lot. – I came out to my friends this year, he said. – I had tried several times before, but I didn’t dare to. But in the end I just had to.

– I can relate to that, Even said with a small smile. – I was kinda forced to come out as pansexual when I became manic and sort of forgot about my girlfriend and kissed one of my buddies. Well, I guess I didn’t forget about my girlfriend, I just didn’t think about the consequences.

– Oh, Isak said, swallowing. – I’m sorry.

Even released a breath. – It’s okay, he said, and laughed a little. – I just can’t believe that I’m telling you all of this.

– I know. I keep telling you all kinds of things too, Isak smiled.

And it was true. Opening up to Even felt almost addictive. It could be the bonding; maybe the bond was about more than a physical and emotional pull, it was relational, too. Normally, Isak was very reluctant to share things like these, but now his secrets poured out of him like sand. He told Even about his mom as well. – She has delusions, he said. – And she’s obsessive and sometimes quite paranoid. But she accepts treatment now, and things are better. So. It’s alright.

He felt lightheaded saying it. Suddenly, he noticed that he felt lighter, too. He was floating again, just a centimeter over his seat. Even didn’t seem to notice, though. Isak willed himself to sink down.

 _Fuck_ , he hoped this strange phenomenon would start to fade soon. As far as he knew, these things used to fade in the end. It could be really impractical otherwise.

– That’s good, Even said. He stared into the air, like he was thinking hard about something.

Another firework went off outside the window. Isak noticed that the candles Mahdi had brought were burning. When did they light them? He couldn’t remember. This Even sure messed with his head.

– So, how do you like the festival so far? Even asked, he looked a little heated. His cheeks were pink.

Isak sighed, as he knew he wanted to be honest. – It’s okay, but sometimes gatherings like these feel kind of boring.

Even laughed. – Am I boring to you then?

Isak stopped abruptly in his act of raising his can of beer. His eyes caught Even’s. The flash of interest, of heat in Even’s eyes, made Isak’s fingers tingle. – No, he said slowly, going for honesty again. – You’re the most interesting thing that’s happened all summer.

Well, it was true. Isak was still uncertain if his feelings were real. The thing that happened at the beach had felt like something that could be bonding, but he had never heard of people flying like this before. _Flying?_ How did that fit in?

Even looked at him, and his face expressed something like fond amusement. Isak could feel an echo of the same amusement inside. – Is that so?

The glint in his eyes made Isak grin. – Absolutely. And judging by the fact that you’re still here, too, I’m guessing I’m the most interesting thing that’s happened to you.

Even’s eyes were shining. – Oh, you’re so sure of yourself?

 _No._ He really wasn’t. But sometimes, like right now, he could fake it.

– Don’t you think I should be? he asked, grinning.

Even stared at him and reached across the table and took hold of Isak’s hand. – I think you should, he whispered. He turned Isak’s hand and kissed the fine bones on the underside of Isak’s wrist.

 _Oh._ Isak shivered. This was really happening. This was definitely more than friendly banter. Even had a teasing smile in his eyes and he bit his lips. Isak licked his own. Fuck, this was amazing, the rush of anticipation, of want, a flood of adrenaline through his veins that left him feeling flush. – Uhm.. Do you need to... leave?

– Uh… no, Even said, and his eyes were a little dazed. Isak could feel Even’s interest as warmth in his gut. Suddenly lust filled him from head to toe.

It was pretty late. Isak knew that the other boys probably would be back from the last concert in a while. Still, they had some time. An hour, maybe two. He leaned forward across the table, voice quiet. – Then will you stay here with me?

Even stared at him. Suddenly he looked hesitant. – I want to, he said. – Fuck, I want to so bad. I’m not sure that I can promise you something lasting though. I’m just.. I’m no good for you, Isak.

Not good for him? _Fuck that._

Isak tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his belly. He had wanted more with Even, he had hoped for a soulmate, after all. That didn’t seem to be an option. He would take what he could get, though.

– Okay, he said, matter of factly, and nodded. – So this is just for now, then. Will you stay?

Even looked up through his lashes, lip caught between his teeth. It was a move so outrageously and obviously coquettish that Isak was utterly charmed by it.

– Fuck it, I will, Even said. With his words, a rush of lust washed over Isak. He couldn't tell if it was entirely his own feelings or not. He only knew it was a lot.

They both moved forward at the same time but stopped right before their lips touched, eyes searching for reassurance. Isak could feel Even’s _yes_ in his mind. For a second, time stopped and Isak was utterly convinced that this was real. That Even was not messing around with him, that he wanted this, at least for now.

Now would have to be enough.  
  
He pressed his lips against Even's, opening up for him immediately, their tongues sliding against each other without taking any time to adjust. – Good, he muttered into Even’s mouth. – Stay.

 

#  **Forhekset / Bewitched**

Kissing Even was breathtaking, and a little chaotic. Even was hot, eager, and a little clumsy; the kiss was wet and sloppy and it felt like his hands were _everywhere_ and Isak really needed to slow this down.

– Christ, Even, oh, fuck, your _mouth,_ Jesus, he muttered. He was nervous, and he didn’t know what he was doing, and he was so, so horny. – Um. We should, we should stop for a moment.

Isak pulled away from Even’s lips fastened to his neck and tried to catch his breath. Even’s shirt was off and his chest was gleaming pale in the sliver of light through the small window, and Isak’s shoes were lost somewhere in the darkness of the floor. His trousers were also undone, cock pushing against his underwear.

– Why? Even said, petulant, and ran his hands down Isak’s arms. His knees were straddling Isak’s hips on the bench and if Even moved again Isak was going to come in his pants. – I mean… Uhm, do you wanna stop? We can stop if you like.

He looked so sincere, _fuck_.

Isak huffed a laugh. – Do I wanna stop…? he muttered, and dragged Even’s mouth back down to him and kissed him, teased his mouth open with soft licks against his lips. He tried to project all his lust and all his want to Even.

 _No, I don’t want to stop_.

– I just need to… pause. Because, genius, things were going a little too fast for me, and I... I want to get you off, he said into Even’s open mouth. The gasp he got in return was surprisingly gratifying.

– Oh, fuck, Even said, then he went back to attacking Isak’s neck with his lips. – I want that, Isak. Please. Oh. You taste amazing here, he said.

Isak shivered. – Uh, okay. Let’s see what I can do for you, he said, trying to sound a lot cockier than he felt. He wasn't exactly experienced, after all.

Isak stood up, easily lifting Even’s reedy body and turning to seat him on the bed before kneeling in front of him. _So far, so good._ He swallowed down his nerves, and reached for Even’s jeans. – Can I? he asked.

Even nodded, staring at Isak with wide eyes. – Uhm, this is my first… with a boy, he muttered, blushing.

 _Oh. Damn_. For some reason, that made Isak lose some of his tension. – Well it’s my first everything, he countered, feeling the heat rushing to his own cheeks. – So we can take it slow, right?

– Yeah, Even breathed, – slow is good. Just not too slow, cause, _fuck_...

Yeah, _fuck_.

Isak slowly unbuttoned Even’s jeans and boxers, tugged them down over Even’s cock. It was mouthwatering, long and slightly curved and dark-flushed with blood, and Isak licked his lips.

He had no idea what he was about to do, but he decided to rely on what he liked himself and what he had seen in porn. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too far off.

Even shivered under him, his hips thrusting minutely, as if he was searching for Isak’s touch.

Isak could feel a rush of want, and wondered for a moment if it was Even’s feeling seeping into him. The feeling of being wanted like this was intoxicating.  

– Patience, he said, and leaned down to kiss the tip of Even’s cock. Maybe it was the weed, or their bond, but he felt brave so he swirled his tongue around the head.

Even’s skin was warm and slightly damp, still a little salty, probably from an earlier dip in the ocean. He was delicious, and when Isak took his cock in further, sucked lightly, almost experimentally, Even’s moans and sighs ramped up Isak’s arousal until it was almost painful.

 _He needed… he wanted…_ He pulled his own cock free and stroked it a few times in rhythm with long pulls of his mouth on Even’s cock, and could feel his orgasm already starting to coil tight in his belly. _Fuck_ . _Not yet._

He backed off, tried to focus as much of his attention on Even as possible. He wanted this to be good for him. Even looked wrecked under him, with dazed eyes and his hair in a mess.

– You okay? Isak muttered.

– Fuck, yeah, Even breathed.

Isak settled in closer, got his shoulders under Even’s bony knees and wrapped his arms around Even’s thighs. His hands splayed across Even’s taut stomach as Isak continued sucking, fingers teasing him, touching him. Even squirmed under his touch, occasionally gasping and digging his heels into Isak’s back. Isak could feel Even starting to let go; his body was tensing, and suddenly Even gripped Isak’s wrists where they rested over his stomach.

– Now, Isak, oh fuck, please more, more, more, Even chanted and Isak could feel another rush of desire flowing from him. He sucked harder, forgetting all about finesse as it got wetter and messier. That was apparently all Even could handle, because his entire body arched off the bench as he shouted out a warning. Isak withdrew and stroked Even as he came, white spurts all over Isak’s hand and chest.

The bliss and intimacy Isak felt in that moment was overwhelming. _He made Even feel like this!_ Isak leaned his head on Even’s trembling thigh and stroked himself, quick and light and with the slick feeling of Even’s cum on his hand until he came, gasping.The orgasm flushed over him like a wave.

Afterwards he barely had the energy to wipe their cum away with one of his t-shirts.

– Oh, Even said, slowly returning from his post-orgasmic daze. – You didn’t even let me get you off.

Isak smiled up at him, feeling punch-drunk and utterly content. – You can next time, he said, surprising himself. He really, really did want there to be a next time. The surprise was that he admitted to it. – Well… I mean, when are you leaving?

– Two more days, Even said, and tugged on Isak’s shoulders until he was sprawled across Even on the narrow bed. Even seemed to be made mostly of legs and elbows, but there was a hint of strength in his sinewy arms. – I’d very much like to see you again soon.

Only two more days. It felt like too little, but Isak would take it.

– Anytime you like, he said, and pressed a kiss to Even’s jaw. He yawned and snuggled into Even. He wanted this to last. He wanted Even to stay. – Actually, you can stay here tonight, okay? There’s place for you to sleep, and the boys won’t mind.

– Okay, Even muttered, in a sleepy voice.

The two of them snuggled together under Isak’s sleeping bag. They clasped each other in another warm, slow and luxurious hug, and it was like all of Isak’s worries melted away. Isak felt calmed by Even’s chest rising and falling against him, their breaths in unison, and the warm blood that he could feel in Even's embrace.

And the world drifted away.

 

#  **Å binde tiden / To bind the Time**

– Are we really doing this? Even said, voice slightly muffled against Isak’s neck.

They were standing in the bathroom of Eva’s grandparents’ house, where it was warm and damp after Jonas had showered before them.

Isak pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was morning and just hours since they’d found each other, and every moment felt like drowning, immersed in heat and joy and Even’s charm. Already they had spent hours talking, teasing, learning everything they could about each other, giddy with adrenaline and lust. There wasn’t as much private time as Isak would really like, but now they were alone. In a bathroom.

– Are we really doing what? Isak asked, with a teasing smile. Of course he was only playing stupid. He knew exactly what Even was asking.

Eva had offered to let the boys use the showers and get some breakfast, and they couldn’t say no. At a festival like this, Isak knew the common showers at the camp were horrible, and the line was endless. Yesterday had been a lot warmer, and they had swam and washed up in the ocean, but today was a grey day. A warm shower and breakfast in a normal house would be amazing.

So now Jonas, Isak, Even and Even’s friend, Yousef were here. Some of the other boys were still sleeping, and some (Elias and Mikael) said no because of stubborness (camping was camping).

Isak had met Even’s friends earlier that morning, as Even picked up some clothes. They had all seemed so full of fun, noise and… life. Honestly, Isak didn’t see how it was possible, so early in the morning. But he really liked them.

Right now he didn’t think much about the other boys, though. He just thought about the fact that he and Even were in a bathroom together. Alone.

– Are you sure the others won’t react to the fact that we are showering together? Even asked. He had a teasing look in his eyes.

Isak winced. – No, I’m not sure they will, he admitted. He couldn’t think straight. Even was looking especially gorgeous, shirt open to show his bare chest, hair slicked back and nervous smile around his mouth. Isak couldn’t help but trail a hand up the leg of his shorts. – But we’re saving hot water, right?

– That’s true, Even nodded, and shivered under Isak’s touch. – We’re saving the environment. We’re environmental heroes, basically.

Isak smiled. They had barely managed to keep their hands off each other during breakfast, they had done some desperate snogging in the hall, and by the time the bathroom was free, Isak was ready to tear Even’s clothes off. As soon as they locked the door behind them, they were all over each other. Still, could they do this? Could they take the risk of someone hearing them?

– You’re so hot, Isak, Even mumbled, grinding against Isak, and Isak involuntarily tightened his grip on Even’s hips. He could imagine Even trembling and coming apart at the seams as they fucked, and good Christ was it the hottest thing Isak had ever imagined.

– Oh, yeah, um, Isak muttered, trying to pretend that he had some chill. – Let’s get into the shower.

Even seemed to agree. Between quiet smiles, fumbling and awkward elbows, they managed to get undressed. They moved into the shower, where they fought for space, but managed to soap each other up and wash each other. It felt amazing. Isak noticed that his feet left the ground more than once. There was not much room for intimacy, but in the end, as they started to kiss and grind against each other, Isak didn’t mind.  

Under the water, as they kissed deeper, Isak could feel Even’s dick harden. Isak reached down and gave it a quick stroke.

– Oh fuck, Even said, and moved even closer. – I’m... oh, fuck, Isak. More. Please.

 _More, more, more,_ throbbed in Isak’s mind and body like an echo. Isak couldn’t resist it when Even pleaded, couldn’t deny himself the taste of Even’s skin, the silky texture under his tongue as he licked up from Even’s collarbone to his neck. He kissed Even deeply while he slowly stroked Even’s dick. Even had found Isak’s dick now, and Isak had to concentrate not to moan out loud.  

The water that was pouring over them was starting to get annoying, so they turned it off. Of course, that forced them to be more quiet, or at least try to. As they licked into each other’s mouths and thrusted into each other’s hands, they both shuddered and moaned as quietly as possible.

They were both trembling messes until they collapsed into each other's arms with the pleasure of it. Isak was content, and happy, and he could feel that Even was content, too, but turning off the water had made them cold, so Isak put it on again to wash off the cum and get warm.

Even hugged him close under the falling water.

– I’m so glad I met you, Even muttered, when they got out of the shower and dried up. He gave Isak another kiss. – I just wish we could stay longer.

– Yeah, same here, Isak said, and kissed him. A feeling of loss filled him. He silently wondered why Even had said that they couldn’t have anything lasting.

The feeling got stronger as they joined the others in the living room. Eva, Sana and Chris were there, and Jonas and Yousef. They were all laughing and joking around. And Isak got this strange feeling that he was part of something bigger, with these three friend groups coming together.

And then it was the pull he felt with Even, and the flying. It had to be bonding, right? But why didn’t Even say anything? Didn’t he feel it at all? Or didn’t he want it?

The answer to that came just a few moments later, when Eva mentioned the fact that she and Jonas were soulmates. – I’m kinda stuck with this guy now, she laughed and pulled Jonas closer.

– There has to be more to it than that though, Even said in his deep voice, next to Isak. – You could have chosen to leave each other if you wanted to, right?

Both Jonas and Eva looked puzzled, but Jonas nodded. – Sure. The doctors said so. It would feel horrible, but it would go away. There are even medicines that can help. When our parents were young they used to say that you could die if you lost your soulmate, but that’s just a myth. It’s not true.

– If your soulmate dies, you live on after all, Eva added. – And you can even meet more than one soulmate in a lifetime. It’s just rare.

– So maybe it’s a lot about choice after all, then? Even asked.

Isak blinked, trying not to think about the fact that Even didn’t want to chose him.

Eva nodded to Even. – Why? she asked. – Don’t you want it?

Even shook his head. – No. I don’t like the idea that the soulmates don’t have a choice. So. I don’t really want a soulmate.

_Ouch._

Isak felt hurt. And a part of him was furious, too. _So why didn’t you keep your hands off me then, asshole?_

He knew that Even picked up that thought, or at least his anger, for he gave Isak a pained look.

– I think I have some issues, and I really don’t want to drag others into my mess, Even said, staring directly at Isak.

– Okay? Isak said, and he is sure that Even heard the underlying question. _Why?_

Even suddenly avoided his eyes. – It’s just… I have enough stuff in my life that I have no control over. I want to be the director of my own life.

It felt like the truth, but only half the truth.

– Okay, Isak said, as he tried to push away his hurt feelings. – So do you just think you can avoid it then? Just like that?

Even shrugged.

– Well, it doesn’t happen to that many people, after all, Eva commented. – You’re probably safe.

_Hah. Right._

Isak kind of zoned out of the conversation after that. The truth hit him, in full force. Even didn’t want this, at all. Isak wasn’t really sure that they had bonded, well he was 99% sure, but he still had that small doubt. It didn’t matter though, because Even didn’t want it.

Why, though?

Why didn’t Even want him? Was he disappointing somehow?

Isak felt a stirring in his heart, and looked up. Even was staring at him. It was as if he was trying to say something to Isak with his mind. But it wasn’t like they were telepathic, after all. Isak could only feel frustration and worry. – It’s not about you, Even whispered. – It’s not personal.

– Right, Isak whispered back. It didn’t matter if Even thought it was personal or not. Isak was the one being rejected anyway. However, he knew he had to spare Even his hurt and anger. Also, Isak knew that his anger was mostly unfair. He knew what he said yes to when he had sex with Even. Even had warned him. This was just a temporary thing. Still, it was damn annoying.

He took a deep breath and tried to focus on something else. – Don’t worry, it’s fine.

He wasn’t sure that he managed to seem as indifferent as he wanted to seem, but he had to try. It was a self preservation thing.

And maybe things wouldn’t be that bad. He would just have to try to take it as it was. The two of them would have this summer fling, and after that they would just have to fight the bond or cut the string or whatever.

_Fine. Just fine._

At least it was a comfort that Even didn’t seem to want to leave his side at the moment. Just like Isak didn’t want to leave Even’s. When they went back to the festival area, they went side by side.

– I’m sorry, Even said, as they walked between the different stands.

– I know, Isak said. – And it’s okay. You told me from the start, too. I know what I said yes to in the first place.

– Right, Even nodded. The care in his eyes was overwhelming. – So. Let’s just have this? he asked, and kissed Isak’s cheek.

And Isak nodded, and kissed him back on the lips. – Okay, let’s have this, he said. Because if he could have this time with Even, it was worth it.

They spent more hours together, talking and laughing and looking at every strange thing they could find at the fair. The only time they were apart was when one of them needed to go to the toilet.

In fact, that was the only moment Isak managed to test out more about the bonding in peace. When he locked himself into a booth he took the chance to test out his flying. A part of him couldn’t believe this thing was happening, so he had to test it out. However, when he shut his eyes and tried to fly, nothing happened. Willing himself to fly was not a thing, then.

He stared at himself in the mirror. All the times that he had floated up earlier, was when he was focused on Even. Maybe that was the thing?

He shut his eyes and thought of Even. Focused on his eyes, and smile and his warm hands. On his warm voice and how good it felt to be near him. Suddenly Isak was floating in the air. He opened his eyes and stared at himself in the mirror.

 _Holy crap_ , this really had to be bonding.

But why didn't Even accept it? Why didn’t he want to be connected to Isak?

Isak tried to push all his questions and worries aside as he went back out to Even. He would try to focus on here and now.

It actually worked, too. They spent the rest of the day walking around at the fair, and enjoying the sun that glimmered from time to time. And Isak had a good time. He loved to see how Even enjoyed himself with all the things happening around them.

Even seemed happy. He smiled like it bursted from within. It was clear that he was enjoying the moment, being present for everything that life had to offer. Isak could feel it, too. He could feel the echo of Even’s joy lighting up inside like small fireworks.

For Isak, there was something about watching Even that soothed him, too; he watched Even’s smile and listened to the sound of him talking and laughing. He let his hand rest in Even’s warm hand and allowed music and random chatter around them infuse his mind. The feeling of Even next to him was peaceful and quiet, and Isak felt happy.

That evening they had some beers with their friends, and they enjoyed the talk and laughter, but when the concerts started up, they lost the others in the crowd.

Isak didn’t worry about that at all. He just enjoyed having Even there, close to him, while the music surrounded them.

He felt like he was bursting with life and joy. The music was vibrant, loud and strong around them. Isak felt his limbs move with the beat, his mind enjoying the heady ride. There was something about listening to the music outside, in the nature, surrounded by the forest, that invigorated him. He felt free, and he could savour the air, and the trees, earth and birds around them. And all the people, of course.

In that moment it felt right to enjoy what was good. In that moment he felt brave enough to meet any pain that would come later.

He didn’t last long though, before it became difficult to focus on the music. Isak was warm, and slightly drunk. The crowd had crammed together around them. Isak could feel Even’s chest close to his back in the sticky humid heat.

Isak knew that he was so unbelievably _fucked_. He had known Even for about 24 hours all in all and he was completely gone for him and the music wasn’t helping him control his emotions at all. They were both drunk and Isak was a little high and it was so great and he was leaning in to tell Even something – he didn’t know what. But Even turned his head, nose knocking against the slope of Isak’s and everything seemed so still around them despite all the other people being so close. Isak leaned in and kissed Even’s warm lips.

Isak forgot his worries. He forgot all his questions. Even was kissing Isak, his hand reaching out to hold Isak’s neck. His warm fingers graced Isak’s Adam’s apple while his thumb stroked his jawline, and oh, fuck. It was so, so good. Even’s lips were warm and soft and Isak moaned almost immediately because it was so fucking hot, gasping before Even was licking at his bottom lip, opening their mouths and tightening the fingers against Isak’s pulse.

Now Isak could feel that Even was just as affected as he was. A want that wasn’t his tugged inside of him. Maybe Even could feel his want too? The thought was exhilarating. The music was thumping around them and they were kissing, and Isak felt on top of the fucking world. The music made everything heated, exciting, while the humid heat was pressing against them.

In the end, Isak couldn’t take it anymore. They pulled apart and Isak’s mouth was damp with spit, he was out of breath, pulling in shallow breaths and he couldn’t believe that he was making out at a concert.

– Wanna follow me back to the camper? he asked, into Even’s ear, and Even nodded.  

The two of them stumbled through the crowd, clutching each other's hands. They almost ran to get to the camper, and only stopped for a moment or two, to steal a kiss.

Isak dragged Even inside the camper. Once inside, Even pulled him closer by his shirt and kissed him. And it was a full on, open mouthed sexy kiss. Isak loved it, and he loved how Even’s body melted into his. While they were kissing, Isak could feel his feet lifting from the ground. _Shit_ , this was silly… He had to focus to land again.

Even must have sensed some of his distraction, because he looked closely at him. – You good? he asked, in a raspy voice.

– Yeah, I’m good, Isak said, and kissed him deeper.

Even responded with the same intensity, and let his hands roam over Isak’s body. Suddenly Isak could feel Even’s lust and want throbbing inside of him, and it seemed to amplify his own feelings. Oh, fuck, he couldn’t get enough of Even.

They were desperate for each other’s touch, Isak's hands found their way into Even's hair again after Even pulled Isak’s shirt off. Out of instinct, Isak began to move his hips. He gasped as he felt Even's dick press against his thigh and pressed even closer.

Isak couldn’t wait anymore. He dragged Even to the bed and between giggles and desperate fumbling and awkward elbows, they managed to get undressed.

They moved the sleeping bag away to make room on the bed. Isak had brought condoms and a little pot of lube with him on this trip, hoping for a little something, but didn’t really think he’d get to use it. He still didn't know. He wanted to try all kinds of things with Even but he had no clear expectations. Only want.

Even moved to hover over Isak looking at him with a sly, playful smile and wiggling his bum a little. – Wanna come play? he whispered and kissed Isak slowly.

_And oh, yeah, definitely._

– Yeah, Isak managed, groaning. Then he smoothed his hands over Even’s rear, squeezing his cheeks and pressing kisses to his neck. He pushed closer. His dick was hard and leaking already. He needed Even to touch him, wanted to touch Even, wanted them to come together, wanted to see Even, to know what sounds he made when he came.

Even’s cock was hard and hanging heavily between his legs, and Isak gave it a quick stroke.  
  
– Isak, Even said, and arched his back a little. – I’m ... oh, fuck, Isak. So… good.

He was suddenly all over Isak, kissing and licking him with wet, sloppy kisses. Pressing kisses to his taut stomach and hips before breathing in his groin.

_Oh fuck._

Even tasted Isak’s skin, and licked up from Isak’s balls to his dick before swirling his tongue around his dick. Isak moaned and shuddered under his ministrations. Even licked and sucked Isak until he was begging, pleading. – Even, please… fuck...

Isak was a trembling, sweating mess when he rolled Even over on his back. He kissed and licked Even’s sinful lips and grinded into his hips, desperate to find more friction. Even threw his head back in pleasure, giving Isak the opportunity to get back at him and kiss the pale skin of his neck, finally letting him taste him again. Isak attacked his chest, his nipples, his stomach until Even raised his hips.

– Fuck, Isak, Even breathed, and Isak's dick twitched at the words. Isak took in the sight of Even in the half light, his mouth hanging open. Even stared up at him with wide eyes, like he was in awe. Isak felt the warmth of Even’s feelings like a balm on his soul.  

Isak needed to kiss him. He moaned into Even's mouth as he felt Even press his hips against his, their dicks lining up perfectly, finally getting the friction they both craved.

Isak looked down at where their dicks were pressed together, moving his hips to meet Even's thrusts and he almost came from the sight.

Isak moved his hand down without thinking about it to lightly touch the soft head of Even's dick. Isak wrapped his fingers around Even’s dick, felt him heavy in his hand, and squeezed him tightly, making more precome sip from the tip. Even moaned. Isak’s actions made Even follow his look down and Isak could feel Even's dick grow impossibly harder at the sight of them.

Even moaned, more quietly this time, sounding wrecked. His own hands moved up to Isak's hair, then down to his hips again.

Isak smiled, excited that he could have this power over Even. It turned him on beyond anything he had ever experienced to see Even's heated eyes widen, to feel his dick twitch underneath him. He closed his eyes and started to rub against him deliberately slowly.  
  
He moved his hips in time with his hand, enjoying the steady pressure of Even's dick against him just as much as the feeling of his own hand on them both.

Even's hand joined his. Isak sucked in a breath, pushing his hips against Even's. They stroked each other quicker, no longer meaning to draw it out. Even’s heartbeat echoed in Isak’s own chest, a sense of care filled him from head to toe even now, as they were fucking.

Within moments, their moans were growing louder. Even’s movements under him became more erratic and Isak felt like he would come just from watching Even losing it like this.

Even came with a loud gasp, his breathing stopped for a second as the muscles in his stomach clenched together and Isak's name fell from his lips. The bliss washed over  
Isak like a wave.

Even opened his eyes and Isak had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Even looked completely mind blown, his hair sticking to his forehead, his stomach partly covered in his own come.

– Fuck, Isak, he whispered, only taking a moment to come down. Within seconds Even closed his hand around Isak’s dick, and Isak moaned, feeling closer to the edge than he thought.

Isak came without warning, holding onto Even for dear life. It seemed to last forever, and once he was spent, he fell onto Even and they just lay there, in each others’ arms, catching their breaths.

As they came back to reality Isak realized that the music coming from afar had stopped and that there were people outside. The concerts must have stopped for the night and people were getting back to the campsite.

– You can stay tonight, too, Isak mumbled against Even’s ear.

– Yeah, Even said and sat up. – I would love to. We should clean up.

So they did, before they snuggled together under Isak’s sleeping bag. Luckily, the other boys seemed to be busy partying, because nobody entered the camper for a long time. Isak and Even could cuddle up together in peace for awhile.

Isak felt content, but also a little lost. He didn’t know if it was his own feeling or not.

– I don’t like to think about this ending, Even said after a little while. He turned his head away from Isak.

He had a beautiful pout, Isak could give him that. Isak was confused, though. Even was the one saying they couldn't last.

– And yeah, I know it’s kinda my fault, Even added. – I just… don’t like it, that’s all.

Isak sighed. He knew that Even had his reasons. He didn’t like it, but right now he didn’t have the energy to fight it. And there was no doubt he could relate to what Even said. It would be hard to stay away.

– I know, Even, he said. – We only have a couple of days here together. But we can exchange information, have a coffee from time to time or get together during breaks, yeah?

Isak skimmed his nose down Even’s arm and delighted in watching the gooseflesh rise as he inhaled the scent of skin and shower cream. – We can keep in contact, right?

– Of course, Even said. – It’s just like… we’re in this bubble right now, and I don’t want to leave it.

Isak nodded. He felt the same, and for a moment he allowed himself to let go of his frustration and indulge in that feeling a little. – Maybe we don’t have to, he said, smiling softly.

Even turned to face him. There was curiosity in his eyes. – No?

– No. Maybe we can just stay here, forever, Isak smiled. – This is _Trolsk_ , after all. I’m pretty sure this forest is enchanted or something.

Even looked delighted. – Yeah, of course it is. So we can just stay here then? he asked, as he curled one of Isak’s curls between his fingers.

Isak nodded. He loved that Even went along with his silly ramblings. – Yes, we can, he said, grinning. He followed Even’s eyebrow with his finger. – And we can live under the stars. And there are probably some goblins or elves here or something who’ll feed us and stuff. So we don’t have to have to worry about anything.

Even’s eyes sparkled. – Moose kebab, then?

– Yeah, definitely, Isak giggled.

Even laughed a hearty laugh. – Sounds tempting, he said, and pulled Isak closer. He kissed Isak slowly.

Isak just smiled into their kisses, thinking that they at least could have this silly moment together. And maybe they actually would be able to stay in touch a little. The bond would probably make it hard, but not impossible.

When they leant back, the noise outside the camper was almost gone, and Isak suspected that the others soon would come in. He snuggled closer to Even, in a hope that he would fall asleep before that happened. It wasn’t easy, though. Too many thoughts spinned in his head.

He didn’t want to lose track of Even, although he knew Even would have a totally different path than his own. He pondered a bit about the idea of Even amongst other media students and Film people - people who would find him as beautiful and amazing as Isak himself did. And, of course, bright and shiny people who were much more in Even’s league than Isak was.

Isak shook himself. He knew he was being ridiculous. They had known each other for a day. Yes, Even was amazing, and they had bonded, but their lives were already on a split path, diverging in just a couple of days. Maybe trying to hold on really wasn’t for the best. But oh, how he really, really wanted to, for as long as possible.

Isak closed his eyes as Even kissed him slowly and whispered sweet nonsense his ear, and tried not to think of it now.

 

#  **På dypt vann / In Deep**

Isak and Even had one more day and night left, and they spent most of their time together. They hung around with their friends, walked around at the fair, and watched several concerts together. All the time, Isak tried to control his flying. And control his feelings, too.

Isak felt like he was going around in a haze. He knew that this thing with Even was only? temporary, but it was as if neither his mind or his body accepted that fact.

On their last day, just as they were starting to pack their things, his phone rang.

 _Dad_. Isak sighed. He mostly tolerated his dad now, although he couldn't quite forgive him for leaving everything up to Isak. Still, he knew he should answer the phone.

– Everything good? his dad asked.

– Sure, Isak said, trying to be polite. – We’re having a good time.

– Good. Are you visiting mom when you get back to Oslo?

Isak sighed. He was so tired of his dad leaving it all to him. – You could visit her yourself, he said.

– Isak…

– Well it’s true, dad.

His dad let out a long sigh. – It’s not that easy, Isak. Everytime we meet it’s rough on her. With the bond and everything.

Isak froze, and his heart sped up. – _What?_ he said.

– The bond makes it rough sometimes, it’s just that.

 _The bond?_ Isak couldn't believe it. – You two bonded? You never told me that!

The line was silent for a moment. Then: – Well, we wanted to spare you the details, really. But yeah, we bonded.

It couldn’t be true. Isak just couldn’t believe it. It was as if his beliefs were turned upside down. How could this be?

– But wait… I thought bonding was rare? he asked. – Jonas’ parents bonded, you guys did, too, and now… uhm. Is binding hereditary or something?

His dad huffed a laugh. – Don’t get your hopes up, Isak. It’s just like statistics. Clusters can occur.

Isak held a groan back. _Fucking dad and his fucking statistics_.

His dad must have sensed something, because he continued. – We should have told you but it became difficult when we realized that we had to split up.

 _When you left us_ , Isak automatically corrected it in his mind. Then his thoughts went to his mom. – Yeah… he swallowed. – Is that why… mom got sick? Because you broke the bond?

– No, Isak, his dad said quickly. – She had her mental illness for a long time, you know that. Her voices and the strangeness was always there in stressful situations. But she did get physically ill for a while. I did, too. It was pretty rough.

– Oh.

A new silence spread between them. Isak didn’t know what to think or say.

– Can’t you just give mom a call, Isak, his dad said in the end.

– Fine. I will.

Isak was silent for a long time after the phone call.

So. Having a soulmate didn't guarantee a happy ending. He knew that now. But was it worth the pain, to not even try it?

When Isak had packed his bags, and he and Even found a private moment at the beach, he asked Even the same question.

– Don’t you think it’s worth it to find out if this could work?

Even looked like the question pained him. – I just don’t think I’m good for you, Isak, that’s all, he said. He looked at the ocean in front of them.

– I thought it was because you wanted to be a director of your own life, Isak said then.

– Well, that too, Even admitted. He looked tired. – With my bipolar disorder and everything there are so many things I can’t control. But it’s mostly because… I will just hurt you, Isak. I know I will. It’s no use.

Isak frowned at Even’s fatalism. He knew all about how mental illnesses could be difficult to live with, but wasn’t this a little too pessimistic? Even’s worries were real, though. Isak could feel them, churning inside with his own hurt and frustration.

– But… Don’t you think… Isak started.

– No, Even interrupted him. He looked sad, and worried. – You _really_ don’t want _me_ as a soulmate, Isak.

Isak shut his mouth then. _But I do_ , he wanted to shout. _I do want you, you fucking stubborn idiot!_ He just couldn’t say anything, for fear of choking or tearing up.

Even looked at him though, like he was startled by something. Not Isak’s thoughts, but maybe his emotions.

Normally Isak would have been mortified if someone had sensed his most private feelings like this, but right now he didn’t really care. He felt what he felt.

He took a deep breath. Then another. He knew it was no use trying to persuade Even of anything. Instead, he wanted to make the best of what they had, right now.

So when Even tried to say something, he just shook his head. – It’s fine, he said. – Let’s go. I wanna show you something.

He took Even’s hand and led him to the hidden place he had found when he explored the beach the other day. If they couldn't have this bond, at least they should have a proper goodbye.

– Wow, Even said as they entered the small beach, surrounded by trees. It was like a private and peaceful place for just the two of them, hidden from the rest of the beach.

– Right? Isak smiled and put his jacket on the sand, so they could lie on it. He took a deep breath, recalled the little speech he’d thought up earlier. Something about them going their separate ways, that he hoped they could stay in touch. But when Even reached out to cradle his jaw, Isak found that none of the words would come, and he gathered Even up into his arms, burying his head in Even’s neck.  
  
– Christ, Even, I have no idea how I’m going to get on without you, he admitted, and to his horror, he could feel himself choke up again. – I know we’ll be busy, but please come visit me, or I’ll visit you, or something. Please.

Even clung to him, wrapped his arms around Isak’s neck then hopped up to wrap his entire body around Isak’s, his legs around Isak’s hips.

– Definitely something, he said.

Isak met his gaze, and it was breathtaking. Desire flared in an instant, swift and sure, and Isak turned to set Even down on the ground and started working his clothes off. It was only moments before Isak stripped, too, and crawled over Even’s body, pressing him back into the ground and groaning when their cocks caught and slid against each other.  
  
– We’ll find ways to meet, Even said, breathless, and pressed little kisses to Isak’s shoulder. He then rolled Isak over on his back and kissed his chest, nipples, and stomach. Isak's muscles contracted as Even moved lower than that and mouthed at his groin, making Isak push up his hips.

– Fuuuck, Even, your mouth…

Even gasped, and Isak opened his eyes. – What happened? You okay?

– I just… I could feel what you feel again, Even sighed. His eyes were dark with want.

 _And oh_. Yeah, of course, that could happen. It seemed to happen more and more, actually.

Isak shivered as Even took his dick into his mouth, tasted it and licked it and it was wet and sloppy just like some of his first kisses. Isak loved it. Right now, he wanted to see Even, though. So he pulled Even up. – Come up here, he muttered. – Wanna see you. Wanna kiss you too.

Even moved over him until they faced each other, and then he cupped Isak’s face. – Hi, he said. His eyes were a perfect spring sky, and his smile warmer than the gentle sun.

– Hi, Isak breathed.

Even kissed him slowly with his soft lips. Sensations of warmth, amusement, fondness, and need filled Isak. He felt slightly drugged by the sensations.

– Oh, I can feel you, too, Isak gasped.

He made another uncontrollable sound when Even got his hands on his ass and rocked hard against him. The build of arousal rocketed quickly as they fed off of each other’s feelings and lust, and Isak got more and more impatient. _Want, want, want_ , sang in him. He dug into his pocket for the lube before throwing his pants away. He pushed some lube out with a trembling hand and slicked them both up before pressing back against Even’s body, his cock sliding against the hollow of Even’s hip, Even’s cock pressing into Isak's belly. It was hot and messy and over much, much too quickly when Isak knelt over Even’s legs, held both of their cocks in his hands and stroked them both to a desperate orgasm. When bliss rushed through Isak, he wasn’t sure if it was Even’s or his own. The feeling was a shock wave through his body.

– Never forget me, Even said against Isak’s mouth. – I think… we were supposed to find each other. I know I have no right to say that, and… I know how these things go. I’m not stupid. But at the very least, don’t forget me.

– Never, Isak said, and he knew in his heart it was true.

#  **Trollbundet / Spellbound**

Back in Oslo, Isak sure as hell wasn’t forgetting Even. The absence of Even was an ache in his whole body. He didn’t feel good. He didn’t feel good at all. In fact, he felt like he was getting ill, just like his dad had described it. His body ached everywhere, like a feverish pain. It felt like all his energy was sucked out of him, and he felt nauseous, like he was about to puke.

He knew it would pass. It still felt horrible.

The worst part was, that it got worse every day. It was like the bond between Even and him cried out a last time, in an attempt to survive. And it cried out louder and louder every single day.

After a week staying at home, Isak hardly could move. After two weeks, he couldn’t function at all. In the end he felt so bad, that he couldn't stand it. He had to visit a doctor.

When he showed up at his doctor’s office, feeling drained, nauseous, pained and out of breath, she yelled at him. She actually yelled.

– You have _bonded_ , you idiot! she said, red in her cheeks and with wide eyes.

– Uhm, are you supposed to talk to your patients like that? Isak mumbled, wincing because her voice made his head throb in pain. Waves of heat coursed through his blood, a cold sweat clinged to his forehead. – And... are you sure? I mean, it feels like it, but I can’t be 100%...

The doctor stared at him. – Yes I’m sure. You have all the symptoms. I’m sorry I yelled, but this really annoys me.

Isak swallowed, as he was unable to answer. For every minute they talked his stomach tightened and ached all the more. Isak kept swallowing, and his throat kept clenching, but no matter what he could not stop the warm and sickening feeling rising through his chest. He was about to puke in the doctor’s office. _Fuck no_. He took a deep breath. Then another. It didn’t ease the pain, but his reflex to puke faded.

– Are you aware how few get this chance during a lifetime? the doctor asked. – And you just throw it away like this? Stop being such a stupid kid.

Isak sighed. – Uhm, I’m not...

– Not stupid? No? So why...

– You can’t say stuff like that! Isak muttered. He took another deep breath. – What if my soulmate was a serial killer or something? Would you have acted like this then?

The doctor looked a little taken aback by that. – I’m sorry. So why _are_ you avoiding your bondmate?

Isak didn't know where to look. – Well. We weren’t sure it was right for us, he said, swallowing. As he allowed himself to think a little more about Even, and search for him in his mind, Isak felt some of the pain ease. – Or _he_ wasn’t sure, really. He didn’t want a soulmate at all. I guess it’s because he has kind of a wish to stay in control. And he has a mental illness and stuff. Bipolar disorder, you know. It’s like he thinks he’s bad for me.

The doctor looked a little more understanding. – Mental illnesses don’t have to be a problem, she answered, frowning. – And not a bipolar disorder, either. You can learn how to make safe spaces and not get tangled into his mood swings. Sounds like your bondmate is misguided.

– I don’t know, Isak says, shifting in his seat. It was a little comforting that she said it didn’t have to be a problem, but it hurt, too. Why didn’t Even want to give it a chance?

The doctor suddenly looked like she got something. – Do _you_ want to break the bond? she asked.

– No, Isak said quickly. – No, I don’t. But I don’t really think he wants this, so... It’s not like we _have to_ stay together, right?

– Well, no, I guess not…. she said. – You can fight it, and the bond will get weaker in time, but why the hell would you do that? Is that really what you want? Why would you put yourself go through that? And your bondmate too?

_Yeah, why the hell would he?_

Isak left the doctor’s office with some pain killers and more questions than when he entered it. Was this just stupid? Had he given up too easily? Was Even misguided, or had he chosen what was right for him?

In the end Isak knew that he wouldn’t rest before he figured out if he and Even could have a chance. He needed to know if Even wanted him or not. He needed to try, just one last time.

He sent Sana a text: _Yo, Sana. Do you have Even’s number?_

That was all his tired brain managed to come up with. The answer was instant, though:

_Hi, Isak, yes I do. About time you asked. Elias says Even is a mess. And Eva and Jonas complain about you all the time, so..._

Isak stared at her words. Even was a mess too? Well, that was probably not so strange; the bond and staying apart would hurt for him, too. Isak had only imagined that Even would take it better, since it was his choice.

Before he had the time to answer, Sana sent another text: _I guess it’s about time you two talk about this bonding thing, huh?_

Oh. Sana must have realized what happened, then.

 _You know?_ he texted.

_By now, all of us know, Isak. Talk to him. You’ll figure this out._

Somehow, her words felt reassuring. He wanted to hug her and squeeze her. In the end he just sent her a short thank you.

He stared at his phone for about an hour before he managed to word a text to Even.

_Hi, Even. :) I get it if you don’t want the bonding thing, but can we talk anyway? - Isak._

_Yeah, sure, Isak, are you home?_

Isak frowned. Even sounded so light, and indifferent. At the same time, Isak could feel a faint sensation of pull again. It was as if the texting between them eased the pain a little. Just like thinking about him eased it, too.

 _Yeah, I am_ , he answered, and sent him his address.

Just a few minutes later, the doorbell buzzed.

 _Wow, that was quick._ Isak was so damn tired, and his head was killing him, and he had to fight to get to his feet and buzz Even in. Still, the anticipation made him move as fast as he could, anyway.

There was a knock at the door, and he opened it.

Just the sight of Even's tired face as the door opened was enough to release the breath Isak didn't even know he was holding. With a sigh, his shoulders relaxed and his face lit up. The pain and nausea melted away and was replaced by a need to get _closer_.

Isak stuck his hands deep into his pockets, trying to hide some of his desperation.

Even was so beautiful. He looked pale, though. Drained. It seemed like he had struggled with breaking the bond, too.

Isak couldn’t tear his eyes away. Even’s bright gaze was slowly killing him. _Fuck, I have missed you so much. I want you, I want you, I want you._ Isak licked his lips, and tried to say something, but had no words.

Even let out a slow breath. – Fuck, I missed you, he muttered.

 _Oh._ Isak was about to hyperventilate. Even missed him, too. _Fuck_ , that was a good thing. Wasn't it? It had to be.

– Come in, Isak said. And when Even stepped in, Isak couldn’t help himself. He stepped forward and hugged Even close. – Uh, good to see you, he muttered, into Even’s neck. As if their hug was somewhat normal. Isak knew that this hug was all about their connection. This invisible bond that connected them. Isak hugged Even closer and let him sink into him. He let Even latch onto him like he’d never had anyone to latch onto.

– Uh, you too, Even answered, and melted into his arms.

Sparks went off in the hallway behind Even. Did the lamp short circuit or something? Isak didn’t care. He only cared about the feeling of Even in his arms. He held Even and squeezed him the way he wanted to hold him and squeeze him last time they met. They hugged some more.

– I never meant for you to get hurt, you know? Even admitted into Isak’s hair, as he clung to his back. – I’m so sorry, Isak.

Isak shivered. – It’s okay, he muttered, his fingers threading through Even’s hair. Of course everything wasn’t okay, but maybe it could become okay, and he appreciated that Even said he was sorry. He could feel Even’s relief mix with his own, together with something like warmth, and want.

Even’s eyes were blue as the ocean when he pulled back.

Isak met his gaze, as he was still holding Even close. His eyes darted to Even’s mouth. God, he wanted to kiss Even. He knew he couldn’t, though. Not right now.

But then Even lifted his hand to Isak’s cheek. And he licked his lips, just like he used to, before a kiss. A sudden want surged through Isak. For a moment it was like the air between them thickened, and Isak’s lungs tightened in his ribcage, and his chest begun to ache.

Isak couldn’t hold back anymore. He leant forward and kissed Even on the mouth. He cupped Even’s face with his right hand and kissed him on the lips. Isak moaned as he felt the shock of the soft, warm and wet feeling of Even’s lips against his own. Even groaned, met his kiss and parted his lips slightly, and Isak shivered as their tongues met. Isak felt like the kiss made him float away. He felt on fire, too, like the fire between them was consuming him. The sensation of Even’s lips and tongue was soft and sensual. And Isak kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and poured every hope and wish into the kiss, terrified to let this end again.

But of course it had to end. They had to breathe, after all.

Even pulled back. – Whoa, he said, and he grinned. And he looked gorgeous like this. His face was flushed, his eyes were dazed, but sparkling, his lips were wet and red from kissing, and his hair was even more messy than before. Even looked like he was burning.

Isak had to smile back. He couldn't help it. He didn't know what this was yet, but that kiss was amazing, Even was here with him right now, and his smile was contagious. Irresistible. Isak stole another small kiss.

Even made a startled sound.

– You are floating in the air, he muttered, staring at Isak’s legs.

Isak blushed, and sank back to the floor. – Yeah. That kinda happens when you’re around. Ever since we crashed. And bonded, you know.

– Right, Even nodded. His eyes sparkled when he pulled Isak in, with one hand on the side of Isak’s neck and the other on his nape. And Even’s mouth was open, and warm, and wet, and eager, and messy. Even kissed like he was; caring, wild, and emotional.

 _Fuck_ , Isak wanted him so desperately, and he didn’t know how to let go. – We should talk, Isak muttered, into Even’s mouth. He leaned back. – About the bonding. We bonded, you know.

It was a relief to say it out loud.

– Uhm, yeah, Even mumbled into his neck. Then he withdrew. – Okay.

– Come, Isak said and lead Even by the hand to the living room, before they got lost in another kiss. – We can talk here, he said.

Even sat down in the sofa. For a moment there, he looked lost, and insecure. – I know we bonded, he said. – I just…  we can’t really be soulmates. I’m not good enough for you. It’s… wrong.

Isak shook his head as he sat down next to Even. It felt like his body still needed the closeness, so he let a hand rest on Even’s leg. – We _are_ soulmates, Even. Or bondmates. Or whatever the fuck it’s called. The doctor confirmed it, for fuck’s sake.

Even’s eyes were wide. – Did you go to the doctor?

– Yeah, I had to, Isak sighed. – The pain and nausea were just too much. I had to figure out what to do since you didn’t want to bond.

Even looked tense. – What did the doctor say? Is it possible to get better, without the bond?

Isak held back a sigh. He let his hand, that had rested on Even’s leg, fall into his own lap. _Why are you so desperate to get away from me?_

– Everything is possible, he said. – But it’s not easy. I’ve tried, trust me, I’ve tried.

– Oh.

Isak crossed his arms. – So, you’re the unfortunate soul stuck with me for now, he continued. He smiled a bitter smile. – Yeah, it will fade in time, and you might even move on. But you can’t just cut me away easily. It’s gonna hurt.

– Isak… Even tried.

Isak avoided his eyes. – Life is cruel, huh? Pairing us together like this.

In his peripheral view he could see that Even winced. – That’s not how I feel about you, Isak, you know that. Right?

Isak scoffed, as he clung to his anger and frustration. It was easier to handle than hurt, anyway. – I don’t know shit, Even, he said. – I just know that you don’t want this. And you know what, it’s _fine_. I’m done fighting for something you don’t want.

Even hesitated for a moment. – Was that all you texted me to say? he asked, and his voice was kinda vulnerable. It took Isak by surprise.

Isak shifted in his seat. – Well, I… I thought it could help if you knew… The bipolar disorder doesn’t have to be a problem, Even. The doctor told me that there are ways to not get tangled into your episodes.

– Oh, Even said, slowly.

With a sinking feeling, Isak realized that Even didn’t look as glad as he had hoped.

– Doesn’t that change anything at all? Isak asked.

Even reached out and squeezed his shoulder. – No! It changes a lot, Isak! It’s just… I just want to explain… I don’t know. I’m not very good with commitment, or soulmates, or love. I’m a fucking mess, Isak. And… I’m not sure this is going to work.

Isak blinked. He had thought that he would tell Even about how they could handle his bipolar disorder, and Even would just accept it. Now he realized that it wasn’t that simple. Even really didn’t want this to happen. _Fuck_. Isak had to swallow, to keep his tears back. – Okay, he sighed, feeling defeated. – Fine. I get it. You don’t want it. Can we just -- forget about this, then? The doctors can probably help us with some medicine or something to ease the pain and shit. And in time… you’ll be free.

Even stared at him. – Would you do that? he asked.

– What?

– Would you try to just let it be, because I don’t want it?

Isak frowned. – Of course. I already did. We both did.

– Well, we didn’t know the consequences then.

Even’s eyes were so wide and blue, that it almost hurt to watch.

Isak leaned back in the sofa. – Maybe you didn’t. I did. I have heard all there is to hear about soulbonding. I knew about the pain and the sickness, anyway.

Even looked at him with a stunned question in his eyes.  – You knew and you did it anyway?

– Yeah.

Even was silent for a moment, then he nodded. – So… how did you know?

– Well, you know, Eva and Jonas are bonded. And Jonas’ parents. Actually, I just found out that my parents were bonded, too. So I’ve heard about it.

Even looked shocked. – Wow, I thought bonding was rare?

Isak shrugged. – Apparently clusters can appear.

– Oh. But uh, didn’t your dad leave you and your mom?

– Yeah, he did, Isak answered. The pain of the thought of it, washed over him. – And they both got sick. Like, really physically sick. They got better after a while, of course.

– Oh.

Even looked miserable. – I just don’t want you to feel stuck with me, Isak, he said. – I don’t want you to feel like you can’t leave, when I fuck up and shit.

There was no use in arguing that. Isak felt tired, and drained. – Everybody fucks up, he sighed.

Even stared at him. – No, I mean, I _really_ fuck up, Isak. I… uh... I even tried to kill myself once. I don’t want you to get tangled into shit like that.

 _Oh, fuck_ . Even had wanted to die once? That _was_ heavy. Isak’s chest ached for Even, and for how lost he must have felt. At the same time, Isak was aware that the shame that washed over him in that moment, probably wasn’t his own.

– Oh, he just said. Even’s apprehension started to make a little more sense. – I’m sorry.

– Yeah, Even said, looking uncomfortable.

– Still, Isak said, sticking his chin out. – Everybody fucks up. I have done some seriously fucked up things, and I wasn’t even sick. There’s no guarantees for anyone.

Even smiled a little at that. – Really?

– Yeah, really. And there’s always a choice, fucker, don’t you get that? I just wanted to make sure that… that we don’t make the wrong choice right now. That’s all.

Even nodded. He looked thoughtful.

Isak took a deep breath. He needed Even to get this. It was now or never, really. – I need you to make a choice, Even, he said.

And fuck, he wanted to show Even what the right choice was. He wanted to pull him close and kiss him and push him into the sofa. He wanted to undress him until he was nothing but skin and heat.

Even stared at him. – There’s always a choice, he whispered, like he had said something profound.

Isak was tired, and frustrated, but he still smiled. – Always.

Even sighed. – Okay. I need to tell you something. You know, these two weeks without you have been really awful, he said. – At first I was convinced that I had done the right thing, but I doubted too.

Isak couldn’t take his eyes off Even. Even had doubted? Isak tried to keep a lid on his hope, but it was difficult.

– What we had was special, Even continued, – and not just because of the bond. I knew that. And of course, the pain was killing me. Fuck, I got so sick. In the end I had to talk to someone too, so I went to see my therapist.

– You did?

– Yeah, Even nodded. He looked sheepish. – It was just a couple of hours ago, actually.

Isak blinked. They both went to see someone the same day? The strange coincidence somehow made the whole situation feel better. Isak didn’t feel so alone anymore. – Wow, he said.

– Yeah, Even answered. – Well, she almost yelled at me, saying I was acting stupid. She _never_ yells at me.

Isak can’t hold a surprised chuckle back. – My doctor yelled at me, too.

Even shrugged. – Yeah, I suppose that to break a bond is kinda provoking to many. But, my point is, she said what you’re saying. That it’s possible to break the bond, but it will be painful. And that we _don’t_ have to break it because of my bipolar disorder. That you don’t have to be tangled into my shit. That we can learn techniques and stuff.

– Oh. So you knew.

– Yeah, Even nodded. Again he had a sheepish look on his face. – And I knew that I had to find out if we had made a mistake. So I asked Sana for your address.

_Say, what?_

Even must have seen the question in Isak’s eyes, for he continued: – I was on my way here when you texted me. How else did you think I could be so quick?

Isak stared at him. – Oh… Right...

– Yeah…

Isak felt a little dizzy with all the new information.

Even took a deep breath. – And now you want me to choose.

 _Right_. Isak swallowed, as he collected his thoughts. Even had wanted to talk, too. That was a good thing, right? But still, Even hadn’t said anything about what he wanted.

– Yes, Isak said. His voice shivered a little as he continued. – You know what I want. I want this. I want the bonding, and I want to get a chance to know you. But I can break the bond if you want to.

Even stared at him with wide eyes. – Do you mean that? he said. – You really want it?

For some reason, that triggered something inside of Isak. Fuck yeah, he wanted it! How could Even _not_ know that? How could he be so oblivious of Isak’s feelings?

– Yeah, I do! Isak shouted. – You must know that, Even! You can basically feel what I feel! I mean, technically, nobody can feel exactly what I feel, but you know what I mean!

Even looked startled. – Uh, okay. Well, I thought I knew, but...

It wasn’t enough. Isak felt like he was bubbling with rage. Even didn’t know _shit_. How could Even chose to ignore the bond in the first place? How could he let them both hurt like they did? Isak realized that he maybe hadn’t quite forgiven Even for giving up on them so quickly.

– Fuck, you didn’t want to hear what I thought at all back at _Trolsk_ , Even, he said. – I get that you had your issues and stuff, and I know you told me from the start, but… that was pretty fucked up. You could have listened to me, too. I know the result probably would have been the same, but still… You should have.

Even looked miserable. – Uh, I’m sorry, Isak. I really am. I didn’t want you to get hurt. But I see that I was a jerk. I’m sorry.

– Yeah, you should be, Isak said and released a breath. The sadness in Even’s eyes made the anger seep away. Hell, the sadness wasn’t just in Even’s eyes. Isak could feel it, lingering around his own feelings of hurt and frustration. Isak didn’t want Even to be sad. But it was important that they talked about this. Isak really needed to know what Even wanted. – Now, he said, – can you tell me what you want?

Even smiled a shaky smile. – Yeah, okay, he said. – I’ll tell you what I want now.

He paused, and it felt like forever before he continued. Isak could feel an echo of Even’s nerves inside. And concern.

– Isak, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, he said.

Isak felt like his guts just got cement pumped into them. _Fuck_. A sentence like that would always be followed by a “but”. Even didn’t want it, then.

– But what? he sighed, just daring a quick glance at Even.

Even’s eyes widened. – But nothing, he said, in a shaky voice. He took Isak’s hand in his. – _And_. And I can’t believe that I thought that I could stay away from you, Isak. And I am so sorry I let you go through all this. And I want to get to know you too. And I choose you, Isak.

It took a moment before Isak could register what Even said. He stared at Even, like his face would make it easier to understand. And Even’s eyes were so warm, so warm. It had to be true.

– Of course I choose you, Even said. – Well, who am I kidding, I chose you a long time ago. I’m just scared shitless, Isak, because I’m a messy fuckup, but... I’ll always choose you.

Even’s words made Isak’s whole body light up. Isak couldn’t believe it.

 _Even chose him!_ Isak could feel Even’s fears and worries inside, and Even still chose him.  

Isak couldn’t utter a word. So he kissed Even instead. He threw his arms around Even and pressed small, soft and tender kisses to his mouth. He nuzzled against his cheek.

Even looked lost and flustered and aroused and happy. And so sweet that Isak had to cup his face with both hands to kiss him again. And this time, the kiss was slow and deep and dizzying. Even moaned against his mouth and let his hands stroke over Isak’s arms, neck and face. Isak felt hot and light, and Even’s touch inflamed his senses.

Sparks went off around them.

_Wait, sparks literally went off around them?_

– What the fuck? Isak muttered, sitting back.

– Sparks, Even explained, giggled. – When I met you sparks went off. And I knew. And I’ve been trying to control it ever since.

Isak grinned. – Well I like it, he said. He felt dizzy, happy, and so full of hope. He had a feeling that Even felt the same. He let his hand stroke through Even’s soft hair and down his long neck.

– Should we try this, then? Even asked, looking a bit nervous. He leaned his forehead to Isak’s. – It could be a bit risky. I mean, if it doesn't work.

Isak nodded. He knew it was a risk. He knew that it was worth it. Even made it worth it. – Neither you or me know how or when or even if? this will end, okay? So let’s not worry about that right now.

Even looked at him, with wonder in his eyes.

– Let’s just take it slow, Isak continued. – And we will talk when things get difficult, right?

– That sounds good, Even smiled, and absentmindedly tangled his fingers into Isak’s hair. – We’ll talk, and take it slow, and fuck, I'll be with you as long as you want me.

Isak swallowed. – Me too.

He nuzzled Even’s nose and searched for Even’s lips again, kissing him softly and breathing in the scent of him, and it was all good. When they touched, Isak felt devotion and desire, and he exhaled as Even’s emotions swirled through him and mixed with his own. He closed his eyes as their fingers entwined and sighed, relaxing muscles he hadn’t even realised were tense.

And they should have taken it slowly then, probably. But Even kissed him deeply and held him close with a warm hand against his lower back. And they kissed, and kissed, and Isak’s mind went blank and his hands ran over Even’s chest and arms and pulled at his hair. And he couldn't help it. His need to feel Even closer made him drag Even off of the sofa and to his bedroom. Isak wanted so much more. They both wanted more. Isak knew. He could feel it.

They landed on his bed with Even straddling him. And Even was kissing Isak and burying his hands in his hair. They kissed again and again, and Isak felt both their warmth, pleasure and want filling him up. _Fuck_ , he had missed this for so long. Isak was rock hard, and he could feel Even’s dick throbbing against him, too. Isak made a strange sound, as he kissed, and pulled and tried to be as close to Even as possible. It felt so good. As Even grinded against him, he couldn’t help thrusting up.

Isak dragged his hands over Even’s chest, and Even’s longing burst like a silent firework in Isak’s own body.

Even leaned back then, opened Isak’s zipper and let his hand slide into his jeans. Isak’s sensations of relief and lust seemed to make Even gasp.

– Oh, Even… Isak muttered, wrecked as Even somehow managed to set his cock free and rub it slowly.

He could see his own lust mirrored in Even’s eyes. He could feel it too.

– It’s okay? Even asked, and, hell yeah, it was, it was wild, feeling Even's lips against his own, his hot body over him and his hand around his dick.

– Yeah… Isak moaned.

– Yeah, it’s good, isn’t it, Even mumbled. – Fuck, I can feel it too. I can feel _everything_ you feel, Isak.

Isak breathed heavily as Even stroked him. He pulled down Even’s pants and pulled him closer and another wave of heat, want and need flooded over him. He let out a shaky breath, the sound of it releasing a fresh burst of desperation in Even. Their reactions were feeding each other again, Isak realized. They reacted to both each other’s emotions and physical responses.

Even moaned as he grinded against Isak. Even`s need was in full force, but there was also a lot of giddiness, and it was difficult to decipher what exactly was behind the bubbling sensation Isak was getting from him; it was such pure happiness that it almost made him want to cry.

His entire body quivered with mind blowing pleasure. Their eyes remained locked together. Even’s dilated eyes never leaving Isak`s even once. – Isak... baby. I got you.

– Even, Isak choked, bucking his hips, and he couldn’t keep himself quiet, couldn’t even close his mouth as he pressed his head back. He could feel Even’s arousal increase with every second, too. Even’s breathing was coming in short bursts and everything in him was blank but for the focused desire for heat and _more, more, more_.

Isak’s skin was covered in goosebumps and his body shivering because Even was on edge, almost frantic with it. Raw whimpers spilled from Isak as he was about to come. And then he felt it… _Want, heat, heat, heat, bliss_ , a mix of feelings so overwhelmingly intense it rendered him breathless. Isak could feel Even`s desperation, his tension, the way everything in him was straining towards climax.

Isak lost all coherent thought. He came, embarrassingly fast, as he shivered and moaned, and thrusted towards Even. His body convulsed and cum erupted from his cock onto his belly in long hard spurts. He blinked, and stroked Even’s dick harder. Even moaned and thrust into Isak’s hand and… came, right then and there. All over Isak’s hand. Moaning Isak’s name again and again. Isak gasped as he felt Even’s overwhelming sensations of bliss.

– Oh my God, Even gasped.

– Yeah, Isak responded, as he tried to take deep breaths. He felt so overwhelmed with emotions, it felt as though his chest might burst along with his release. His body slowly relaxed as his breath calmed down.

 _Pleasure, joy, affection, tenderness, concern_. Even rested his forehead on Isak`s. – You okay? he whispers, and leans back to watch him.

Isak swallowed and smiled. – Yeah, he said, wanting to say so much more. How happy he was to be here with Even like this.

– I know, Even smiled and kissed him. – Me too. And I feel the same.

 _Yeah_. Isak knew, too. He felt the sweet sensation of his lips at the same time as Even’s affection mixed with his own.

– Fuck, Even laughed, leaning his forehead to Isak’s, still breathing and coming down from his orgasm. – This wasn’t really slow, though?

– Well, I guess we weren’t made for taking it slow, Isak breathed back. He grinned and gave Even another gentle kiss.

Even raised his eyebrows. – Good point. You’re kinda cheap, you know, fucking me on the first night we met?

– Cheap, me? Isak laughed, mock offended. – Says the guy who never left my side at that camp site.

Even laughed. – I know, he said. His eyes were so warm that they took Isak’s breath away. – I knew I was fucked the moment I saw you. I shouldn’t talk.

 _Wait, what?_ Isak frowned. – You knew when we crashed into each other?

Even threw his head back and laughed. – Do you think it was random that I met you there at the beach? I knew when I saw you _earlier_ , in the crowd.

Isak stared at him. Even had noticed him earlier! That was pretty amazing.

– Whoa.

Even just smiled.

Isak felt dazed and so utterly satisfied. Having Even in his head and body like this, his physical senses seemed to recede as his mind was overwhelmed with emotions that weren’t only his own. And he realized that he, in that moment, couldn't separate Even’s feelings from his own. He still had to ask. – So, it’s us now, right? Bondmates?

– Yeah, it’s us, Even smiled, and nuzzled into his neck. – And we’re soulmates, too. Spellbound for life.

Isak smiled, feeling ridiculously happy. And messy. He knew they needed to clean up, but he didn’t have the energy right now. He also knew that they hadn’t settled everything, not by far. They had agreed to try this soulmate thing, but there were many things they hadn’t talked about at all. Even had his issues, and Isak had his, and maybe Even had been right to worry about it. However, Isak was pretty sure they could figure it out. And he knew that they couldn’t know what would happen, but whatever it was, it would be worth it. After all, they had something special, something rare. He stole another kiss from Even’s soft lips and agreed. – Spellbound.


End file.
